Shugo Chara Encore Chapter Five: Change
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Everything seems like its moving too fast. Everything's changing so quickly, before she knew it everyone she knew was leaving her.My shugo chara encore chapter 5, straight after the wedding. Utau rushes off, and Kukai follows her. What will happen? Review


**Authors Note:** Since my other two Kutau one shot were such a big hit. Here is another one, expect me to be updating a Kutau one shot every day now. Besides how come the Kutau section on fan fic is so empty? Its like no one updates it anymore. Well Im going to start. Thanks for the reviews from KanaeXSan, UmeKurimizawa, HayaseRei, ChappytherabitKyaa Ichigo, Kouhai Senpai etc ...

* * *

><p><strong>Shugo Chara ENCORE Chapter 5: CHANGE<strong>

_Everything seems like its moving too fast. Everything's changing so quickly, before she knew it everyone she knew was leaving her._

The wedding soon ended, after congratulating Sanjo-san and Nikaidou who left inside a white limo. Utau left without telling anyone and walked down a familiar path. It was already mid day and the skies were a beautiful orange colour, she knew people might of recognised her. Sure enough she was getting stares, but she really couldn't care less at that moment. The blonde hair idol took a seat on the fresh green grass; here she had told Amu everything. She had explained to Amu about the whole deal with Easter and her brother. It seemed like it all happened a long time ago. Her amethyst coloured eyes scanned the area, this spot was usually where families gathered around but today it was empty.

They must have all gone home already. She didn't tell anyone this, but her charas had disappeared during the wedding. Since then Utau had been feeling a bit lonely, without Iru and Eru it really was different. She now understood that they meant more to her than anything. Yet when she finally realised it, they go back inside. Does this mean she grew up...? But if that's the case, then that would mean going in to the adult society. Did she really want to become like those dead faced adults, you pass by on the streets?

Her mind which was clouded by thoughts was interrupted by, a bright green and white soccer ball that aimed straight at her. Utau stood up and kicked it back at the person. "WOW I KNEW YOU WERE GOOD".

"HUH? What kind of idiot just..."Utau began, ready to scowl the young boy. When her amethyst coloured eyes met a pair of familiar emerald green ones. "...does..that..."

"YO pop star"Kukai said, a huge goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Souma, why are you here? Shouldn't you have gone home?"the blonde questioned, the middle school kid in front of her. Who was still wearing his white tuxedo, with the lilac flower she attached to the jacket earlier on. Utau knew that he must of ran after her, straight after she left.

"Well Yaya did suggest that. However I wanted to find you, the others hadn't realise where you had gone. Plus Yaya has curfew, Ikuto walked Amu back home. Naghiko and Rima disappeared somewhere. Kairi decided to walk Yaya back home"Kukai explained. Yaya, she wasn't close with the brown hair young candy eating girl. However Utau often heard Kukai mention her name in most of his stories.

Utau folded her arms across her chest. "So? Weren't you supposed to be walking Yaya back home!"

"EH? Why would I"Kukai said, in a surprised tone.

"Don't you love her?"Utau asked, calmly. However she was really embarrassed asking. To her surprise Kukai burst in to fits of laughter. She frowned; did she say something to make him laugh so hard? Don't tell me he's making fun of the love thing again. He better not, otherwise they might argue like last time again. "what? Are you laughing because I asked you so calmly? Im not like you kid"Utau said, quite annoyed that he was still laughing. Soon the brown hair boy finally stops. "That wasn't why I was laughing. I mean me like Yaya that way? Sorry but that isn't right"

"What do you mean?"Utau said, while they both decided to sit down. You could hear the peaceful songs of, the afternoon birds. The scenery was absolutely beautiful; the lake seemed to be sparkling. From where the two of them sat, Utau could see her reflection. Kukai had explained about Yaya, who had confessed to him. But the boy had rejected, she didn't know why. However she felt sort of relieved that he had said no.

"Anyhow more important matters. Why did you leave Utau? Didn't you promise me a ramen competition" Kukai reminded her. That's right she did. But seeing Sanjo-san leave, Rima with Naghiko. The blonde hair girl had heard them discussing leaving Japan together. Utau also knew that Yaya had been offered a dancing contract in America, where Kairi was moving back too. Everyone was leaving. This is the place where it all started, when she finally decided to give Ikuto away to Amu. When she finally could tell her feelings to someone.

This spot was also the first time she had met the brown hair boy too. Well not exactly met, but got talking to each other. Where she first decided to trust others than Amu, Ikuto and Tadase. However now everyone was leaving her. Iru and Eru had gone back inside her heart. Things were changing at a rapid speed. Could she keep up?

"...everything's changing so fast"Utau began, while glancing at the orange horizon in front of her. "Everyone's leaving Japan. Life will move on here like nothing happened. We will all forgot the memories shared in this place. We will all forget each other"

That's what was going to happen, like her father. Who left them; he had most likely already gotten a new family and moved on. "I wish time would just slow down, and let things last a bit longer"she whispered. "Everything's ending"

"But things have to change"Kukai started. "Things are changing and were just going to have to accept it. If we're all leaving each other, that doesn't mean its goodbye. It just means we will see each other again in the future. Sometimes change is a good thing, it just shows that your almost to your goal. Your dream"he told her, whilst reaching in to his pocket. Utau watched as he brought up a familiar egg. "Your chara..."

"Watch"Kukai said. Soon the egg vanished, amongst the light. "Yours is gone too right Utau? Thats why you left the wedding early. You realized how much they meant to you. Just like how you realised how much the other guardians meant to you, if they left Japan"

Utau was bewildered, this boy read her thoughts. Read her completely, he understood everything she was feeling and guessed it just like that. He figured it out amongst the others. He was willing to listen to her words more than Amu. The advice he had given her, others would of thought he practiced it. But no Kukai didn't practice it before saying it to her. He already knew and said it instantly.

"Things aren't ending Utau. There just starting. Besides Im assuming your staying in Japan for your first year in high school. That's why you got upset"Kukai guessed.

"yeah. I'm going to Seiyo High for singing arts"Utau answered.

"Then that's great. Because Im going to be attending there as well"Kukai said, pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket. Though it was crumpled up, the singer could read the words quite clearly. "Souma Kukai, you've been invited to attend our singing arts school for your excellent music talent"she mumbled. Wait a second; she looked at him in awe. "Y—OU, CAN SING..."

Of course Utau was shocked. After all those times she had started hanging around with the brown hair boy, she knew that he was obsessed with soccer. That one time she came to his house too. His room was filled with soccer posters. Yet he's going to attend a high school for singing? It just did not make any sense to her.

Kukai looked away for a second. Utau could clearly see the blush on the boys face, one crept on her face after she realised why. "Don't tell me...you've been practicing...because..."Utau stuttered. Wait why was she the famous Hoshina Utau stuttering? In front of this kid too.

"Yeah I practiced for you. I could already play the guitar"Kukai said, regaining his composure.

"Your soccer dream though"

"I don't need it"Kukai answered bluntly. "All I need is to be a place wherever you are".

"Your such a kid...kid..."

She felt the young boy shifting closer to her, and her heart began pounding. Was change good...? was this going to be okay. Utau knew she didnt love Ikuto anymore, but does that mean she loved Kukai. Soon she felt his warm lips press against hers and she kissed him back. Once the two pulled away, they were both breathless. Utau was the brightest red ever, as was Kukai. "w-what did you do that for?"Utau exclaimed.

"It was your punishment"

"Huh? Punishment for what?"

Kukai stood up and let his hand out to her. "For calling me a kid". She knew then and there, what she wanted. What she had finally decided. Kukai seemed like he was shining to her, like Dia had always said before. Everyone has their inner radiance. Yeah change was definitely a good thing. If things never changed, then she would have never met Kukai and would still be heartbroken about Ikuto. Utau was glad that time was progressing so quickly, the more time that went by. The more memories she would have with Kukai. She took his hand and stood up, knowing that finally she had changed too. A feeling that had built up inside her, one with happy feelings. One that knew change was good.

"ALRIGHT. RAMEN COMPETITION"Kukai started.

"OH YOUR SO ON SOUMA"Utau shouted, both of them were racing. However there hands were interlocked with each others. Utau was happy. "Change is a good thing right? "Kukai mumbled. She heard it though. "yeah it certainly is.."


End file.
